


The Game

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Siwon and Teuk are mentioned, but it's still mostly yehyuk, oh and Donghae too!!, slight ChanHyuk, special appearances from: Junho and Nichkhun from 2PM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Jongwoon is too scared to make a move on Hyukjae, but he hates seeing Chansung being too close to the man
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> you probably : Ale is the reason you write suju these days is so you can insert the 2pm members in there?  
> me: yes

If there was something that Jongwoon regrets, it was accepting the invitation to this party Siwon set up. The taller man said it was to celebrate the last game they won, but what he didn't understand was, why were there so many people here? He doesn't remember having 100 members in his basketball team. 

He sighed as he looked over the dance floor, people kept grinding to each other as if they'll die if they stop doing it. But there was one person who caught his eye in the sea of people. It was Hyukjae, his teammate, instead of doing the grinding move like everyone else was doing, he was swaying his hips to the beat. And Jongwoon found it hypnotizing.

Perhaps it was the song, or perhaps it was because Hyukjae knew Jongwoon was watching, but he started dancing seductively.. Too seductive for Jongwoon's liking.

He wanted to get up and pull Hyukjae into a hot make out session on the spot, but somehow something was holding him back, it was probably his brain reminding him his relationship with Hyukjae was still nonexistent so maybe pulling him to a steamy kiss won't be a good idea . So he just sat there at the table, watching.

"Hyung what's with that look on your face.. You look like a hungry predator"

The tall man suddenly blocked his view of Hyukjae. He glared at the younger and motioned him to move away. But Chansung didn't even budge, he turned towards the direction Jongwoon was staring at earlier, and he finally let out an _ahh.._ When he saw who Jongwoon was staring at.

Chansung grinned at him and finally moved away, giving Jongwoon a clear view of Hyukjae again, this time the man was doing some kind of body roll. 

But as much as he wanted to stare at Hyukjae's sexy body rolls, he has company to entertain now. So when he turned to Chansung, he didn't expect the younger to be staring at Hyukjae the same way as him. He saw how Chansung was checking out Hyukjae, the look in his eyes Jongwoon didn’t like it one bit, the younger man even had the audacity to lick his lips while he was staring at Hyukjae. so Jongwoon slapped the back of Chansung's head, causing the younger to groan and rub the back of his head in pain.

"What was that for Hyung?” Jongwoon could only scoff as the man beside him was glaring at him, “It’s rude to stare at someone like that you know”.

Chansung smirked at the older man, leaning closer before whispering, “Is it now? Because you were staring at him just like that hyung.. Or maybe you just don’t want anyone else staring at your boy toy like that?”.

Jongwoon turned to the taller man who still had a stupid smirk on his face, “He’s not my boy toy.. And it’s normal human decency to know staring is very rude”.

Somehow Chansung was able to make him more annoyed than he was a few minutes ago, not only does he have to suffer with the fact he’s alone at a party and would much rather be at home resting. He now has a tall man bothering him because he was caught staring at his crush. He really should’ve said no to Siwon’s invitation if he knew it was going to be like this.

Suddenly the DJ switched the music to something slow, most of the people on the dance floor complained, but quickly found a partner to slow dance with. Well everyone except Hyukjae, who just looked lost after the music was changed.

Chansung nudged Jongwoon’s shoulder, and pointed at Hyukjae with his eyes, “Hyung, now’s your chance.. Go get your man”. The older of the two just shaked his head, as much as he wanted to go on the dance floor and dance with Hyukjae, it would be too awkward. He didn’t know how to dance, well he knew how to dance but he wasn’t good at it to say the least. Jongwoon only felt confident on karaoke nights where he knew he would do well.

“Are you sure hyung? What if someone else goes up to Hyukjae hyung and dances with him? I mean.. You’re not the only one who was a crush on him you know”

“And? I don’t have the energy to dance right now..”

The younger smiled at him and got up, “if you say so Hyung~”.

Jongwoon stared at Chansung as the tall man walked towards Hyukjae, leaning in towards him, whispering something that made Hyukjae giggled. He could only watch as the two do their small talk, though he didn’t miss the fact that Chansung had his hand on their teammate’s shoulder, rubbing it as Hyukjae continued to talk about something. Or the fact that Chansung sent him a smirk as if he was gloating the fact he had Hyukjae all for himself. It made Jongwoon’s blood boil sure, but he had to play it cool, he knew the younger was just showing off.

He wanted to put his focus on something else, but he couldn’t as he kept noticing the show off stare Chansung was giving him. So Jongwoon just glared at the younger as the two continued to talk, he didn’t understand why Chansung was doing this. The kid was usually very kind, and if he does have a crush on Hyukjae too, Jongwoon just doesn’t get why he needs to show off like this. It’s not like he was going to suddenly get up and push Chansung away from the smaller man, telling him to keep his hands off.

Suddenly he could see Chansung saying something to Hyukjae, and the other man replying to him. But what caught him off guard was Chansung putting his hands on Hyukjae’s waist and pulling him closer. Whispering something to the smaller man’s ear, causing him to blush and look down shyly. Now Jongwoon really couldn’t hold it back, he almost got up and went towards them. But he thought maybe making a scene wasn’t a really good idea, this was a party after all. And if he made a scene it would ruin not only him but his team also.

So Jongwoon leaned back in his chair, he watched as Chansung rested his chin on Hyukjae’s head. The younger caught the stare Jongwoon was giving him, and he winked before going back to slow dancing with Hyukjae. He really needed to teach the kid a lesson next time, as for now, the only thing he could do was glare at him.

After the party, Chansung and Hyukjae got closer, they started getting more touchy together at practice, going on jogging together, even showering together. Jongwoon felt everything the younger was doing was going too far, especially because every time he saw the two of them doing something together, Chansung would notice him, and he’ll send a smirk in his way before going back to whatever he was doing with Hyukjae. And Jongwoon had just had it, he was tired of the game the younger was playing. He needed to find a way where he could have some alone time with Hyukjae.

“Dear god hyung.. You can kill someone with that look” The voice of their assistant coach made him stop his brooding. The other man threw him a water bottle, which he caught. He opened the bottle, gulping the water in seconds before putting the bottle down, “If i can kill someone with this look then everyone would be dead at this point, don’t you think so Junho?”.

The younger boy sighed, and decided to sit on the empty seat next to Jongwoon, crossing his arm across his chest as they watch the other team members practice, “Teukie hyung sent me to talk to you.. Look hyung, you’re our best player and something is really affecting you, what happened?”.

Jongwoon groaned, of course his coach would realize how sloppy he was playing earlier. He just had a lot of thoughts in his mind earlier, and he also saw Chansung helping Hyukjae throw a basketball by standing behind him and giving an indirect back hug to the smaller man. The latter was probably the thing that made him unfocused the whole day though.

He destroyed the water bottle, throwing the plastic in the trash can. As he got up, he turned to Junho who was still looking at him waiting for an explanation, “Tell teuk, i’ll be back in a few minutes, i need to clear my mind”.

The assistant coach shrugged, and told him to go. So he did, he walked out the basketball practice gym. Heading towards the locker room, so he could grab his phone and wallet. But when he arrived he didn’t expect to see Hyukjae there as well, and most importantly alone, the tall parasite was nowhere to be seen.

“Jongwoon hyung hi! What are you doing here? Practice is still going on right?” Hyukjae asked as he removed his shirt, letting Jongwoon see his abs in full view.

The older man faked a cough, trying to ignore the sight in front of him, “I could ask the same towards you”.

Hyukjae grinned, he walked towards Jongwoon with a towel around his neck. The older man didn’t know what to do, so he just walked back till he hit the wall. Though Hyukjae didn’t stop walking till he was a few centimeters away from Jongwoon, which gave the taller man a good view of his face and body. 

“Hyung.. Do you think i’m dumb or something?” Hyukjae asked as he wiped the sweat on his face with the towel on his neck, “I’ve seen you staring at me.. Especially back at the party, you only kept your gaze on me.. You really think i wouldn’t notice that?”.

Jongwoon gulped, so that means at the party Hyukjae knew he was staring, not only at the party even. All this time the younger man knew he was staring. 

“I’m sorry Hyukjae.. I’ll stop if it’s creeping you-” and without a warning, Hyukjae suddenly put the towel around Jongwoon’s neck, pulling him in a sudden kiss. When Jongwoon tried to pull away, Hyukjae just pulled him closer. In the end both of them melted in the warm kiss, pulling away after a minute to catch a breath.

Jongwoon stared at the younger, still not understanding the situation. Of course this was a dream come true for him, but what he didn’t understand was why so suddenly, was this a prank? Were the other teammates pranking him again? Was Chansung behind this, did he tell Hyukjae about the crush he had on the man and the two of them thought of this prank? 

“Is this real…” was the only thing he managed to say. Which sounds pathetic.

The younger only chuckled and hugged Jongwoon, kissing him on the neck and going up towards his ear. And when he was close enough, “it’s real if you want it to be~” he whispered, nibbling on Jongwoon’s ear slightly.

“But.. aren’t you with Chansung?”

Hyukjae pulled away and looked at him weirdly, “Chansung? He only helped me with trying to get you, since a certain someone was playing hard to get”.

And then everything clicked. All this time, Chansung was only a bait to make him jealous? Jongwoon smirked, he couldn’t believe he fell for it. So all this time he was angry for nothing, this weirdly made him want to laugh. Out of everything that could happen, he didn’t think this was the situation.

This time he was the one who pulled Hyukjae into a kiss. He felt Hyukjae’s hand going under his jersey, roaming his back before pulling the shirt up. Jongwoon stopped the kiss to remove his jersey, laughing as Hyukjae started to kiss his chest just as he went shirtless, “impatient are we?”.

“Shut up you want this too right?”

“Of course I do,” Jongwoon replied, going back to giving Hyukjae attention. Somehow in the back of his mind, he felt like he won, even though he knew Chansung was just bait, it felt like he won the game they had and he was taking his well deserved prize.

  
  
  


“Gross they’re doing it on Donghae hyung’s favourite bench.. I need to tell him to disinfect it later”

Chansung looked inside the locker room through the door crack. It felt gross for him to continue watching them like this, so he just shut the door quietly and left.

The tall man sighed as he walked down the hall, he actually did have a small crush on Hyukjae, but since it wasn’t a secret that Jongwoon had a crush on the man, he didn’t try anything. And when Hyukjae came up to him for help, he couldn’t say no. Mostly because, this was probably his only chance to act affectionate with the man, and he wanted to help Jongwoon too, that hyung of his look the most pitiful when he’s looking at Hyukjae. But still, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat sad because of this, though it wasn’t like he had a chance from the beginning anyway.

Because he was too cooped up in his thoughts, Chansung didn’t watch where he was going, causing him to hit someone who was also unaware of their surroundings.

A rattling sound came from the racquets that fell around them. Chansung hissed, he looked towards the other person since he wanted to get mad at them. Though he didn’t expect the other person to be a handsome prince-like foreigner.

“Ouch..” the stranger said as he got up, rubbing his butt after his fall. He turned towards Chansung with a worried look, “are you okay?”

Chansung blinked, he was too mesmerized by the man, he didn’t realize he was talking to him “Oh me? Yeah i’m fine! I’m wonderful.. Wait..”

The foreigner raised his thick eyebrows at what Chansung said before laughing. Apparently him making a fool of himself was funny for the other man, he would yell at him if it was anyone else but he’ll let this one pass. He felt bad for running into him anyway.

The stranger offered Chansung his hand which he took, he dusted himself off as the stranger was getting the racquets that fell on the floor. Since it felt awkward to just stand there, he decided to help take the remaining racquets. The man smiled at him, but suddenly he furrowed his eyebrows at Chansung, which made him confused at what he did wrong.

Then the man clicked his finger and pointed at him, “You’re from the basketball team right? No wonder you seem familiar.. I’m Nichkhun from the badminton team.. You can just call me Khun if my name is too hard”.

“I’m Chansung..” 

Nichkhun grinned at him, “Well I'm sorry for running into you Chansung, hey why don’t i make it up to you, I’ll treat you something in the cafeteria”.

He didn’t know what to say but Chansung knew he couldn’t decline free food, so he just nodded while holding on the racquets from earlier, “i think that would be nice.. Nichkhun-ssi”

“Aigoo.. So cute, come on then, accompany me to the storage first so we can put this back then we’ll go to the canteen”.

Nichkhun then walked towards the storage room. Chansung watched as the foreigner walked by himself humming something. He looked down at the racquates in his hand and smiled, before walking up to said man. Now if he thinks about it he doesn't mind losing to Jongwoon hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm sorry i can't give my son a sad ending.. i'm sorry-


End file.
